


You Jump, I Jump

by kay_emm_gee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gilmore Girls AU, Humor, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is a good reporter, and so when a story falls into his lap (thank you, gorilla girl), he will do everything in his power to chase after it, even it means making a deal with the mercurial Clarke Griffin, the university party-girl society princess and star photographer for their college newspaper. So, the fact that he is standing blindfolded in his dorm's hallway, looking ridiculous and waiting for her to take him to places unknown is just a small price to pay for a story that could make his college journalism career. And getting to spend time with Clarke, and her charming smile, well-that's just an added bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Jump, I Jump

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend on tumblr, who flails with me about Rory/Logan and inspired this idea that just wouldn't leave me alone :)

Bellamy heard the snickers of passersby as he stood in his dorm’s vestibule, leaning against the brick wall, blindfolded. He knew he looked silly, that he was just asking for someone to stick a sign on him or something. It was a college campus, after all, filled with plenty of delinquents just itching to cause trouble. Still, the instructions in the envelope that had been taped to his bedroom window last night had been very specific. So here he was, waiting, blindfolded, being laughed at.

_The things he did for the Yale Daily News._

“Oh good, you’re ready,“ An amused, light voice chimed as someone tugged on his arm violently, almost causing him to trip as he was towed outside.

“Hello to you too, Clarke.”

Her hand just tightened on his bicep in response, and he didn’t need to see her face to know that she was smirking at him.

“Was the blindfold really necessary?” He grumbled.

“Only way they would let me bring you.”

Bellamy scoffed under his breath, because even if these mysterious ‘others’ had insisted, he was pretty sure Clarke would’ve required the condition just the same, if only to see him in this ridiculous state. He had already agreed to abide by any rules she or the other members of the Life and Death Brigade proposed, so she pretty much had free reign for the whole day in that respect. He just prayed that she respected him enough to only make him look silly for half the time. That much he could handle, given that this story was going to make his college newspaper career, or at least that’s what Anya, his editor, had told him.

The sound of a car door opening jarred Bellamy back to his current situation, and soon after he was being shoved into a back seat. As he felt the top of his head just graze the car doorframe, Clarke chuckled.

“Watch your head,” she advised.

“Hoping I’ll get concussed and pass out before I have a chance to see anything?” Bellamy shot back, only a little annoyed at her seemingly careless guidance.

The only answering sound was the car door slamming shut as Clarke jumped in next to him, her leg pressing tightly against his, which made his pulse jump in an annoyingly nervous way. Fumbling for his seatbelt, because god knows who was driving, his fingers accidentally brushed her hip, and he heard her laugh again before helping him.

His mumbled thanks was drowned out by Clarke leaning forward towards the driver’s seat and yelling, “Pedal to the metal, Reyes.”

“Griffin, I swear to god–” A grumbling female voice responded. “Just because you kidnapped a hot guy into coming with us does not give you the right to be so goddamn chipper.”

“It’s two in the afternoon, Raven,” another female voice said from up front, calm and collected, but also oddly familiar.

“So that’s Raven driving,” Clarke interjected, as if sensing his thoughts. “And Lexa’s our passenger seat navigator.”

“I’ve been told we’ve met before,” Lexa said, voice still even but also slightly amused. The lighter tone clicked in Bellamy’s head, and he smiled.

“Ah. Gorilla Girl.”

“Cute,” Raven commented gleefully. “I’m going to use that from now on.”

“I’ll sick Wick on you if you do,” Lexa shot back, causing Raven to groan in protest and Clarke to snort in approval.

“Are you sure he can’t see, Clarke?” A suspicious male voice piped up from behind, startling Bellamy more than he liked to admit.

“He’s in the dark, Jasper.”

“I said no names!” The boy spluttered.

“I already know your names,” Bellamy offered. “I do my research: checked out past Brigade members, cross-referenced their names with those of current students, even checked for possible changes due to marriage. Now I just have the voices to match, and pretty soon, I’ll have the faces too.”

“Why can’t the blindfold stay on the whole weekend?” Jasper complained.

Bellamy tensed, stifling a groan, because Clarke definitely did not inform him that this was an overnight thing. Quickly, he figured out how long it would take for Octavia to panic after not hearing from him for a while, guessing that by then he could probably convince Clarke to let him use the phone to at least let O know he was alive. She owed him that much.

“Did I not mention this was more than a one-day thing?” Clarke asked, her voice sickly, teasingly saccharine. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not in the least,” Bellamy replied, all wryness and resignation.

This time Clarke’s laugh was genuine, a rich joyous sound that filled the sunlit car with a warm energy. It made Bellamy’s stomach flip in a happy, nervous way, and words, which usually came so easily to him, remained elusive as they drove along, heading to destinations and adventures unknown.

Eventually his nerves calmed as he settled into his role as an invisible observer, listening to the banter and tucking away any important bits of information his companions let slip. It grew even easier to ignore Clarke’s magnetism when the blindfold came off and he was wandering among the gathered Brigade members all decked out in their odd futuristic, post-apocalyptic costumes, speaking in a members-only tongue that was almost but not quite English. He even managed to come out on top of their bantering conversation when Clarke stopped by to visit him at his secluded seat at the edge of the woods, masking her attempt at checking up on him with humor and shallow conversation.

Bellamy wasn’t stupid, though. In fact, his professors had always praised him for his ability to read people, and he knew instinctively Clarke was interested in him. The way she bent the rules to allow him to observe their stunts this weekend, the way she touched him frequently, even the way she looked at him told him that. She was interested, no doubt, but what she was going to do about that interest was where his certainty faltered.

He had heard the stories—how could he not, Clarke Griffin was a legend around the Yale Daily News, and the campus in general. He knew all about her obscenely rich upbringing and the fairytale life that had come to a screeching halt when her father and best friend had been killed in the same boating accident, leaving a rift in her family and its society. How Clarke had thrown herself into photography for the Daily News simply because she loved it even as she pursued the intense pre-med track her mother insisted on as a way to carry on the family legacy. And on top of that, she occupied the position as the campus’s number one party princess, sleeping her way through most of their class before taking an extended leave of absence that had lasted almost a year, until she had breezed back onto campus this fall as if she had never left, something Bellamy with his position as a scholarship student (and a dedicated lover of school in general) could never dream of doing. He had heard about the string of guys and girls who had wanted more than a causal fling with her, only to be left in the dust at the slightest mention of commitment, all of it told in unkind whispers and judging sneers:  _That girl is ruthless. Heartless bitch._

Bellamy was good a reading people, and the way Clarke gazed at her friends, bright blue eyes brimming with fondness and endearment, told him that it was just the opposite. This girl had too much heart, and she just didn’t know what to do with it.

So he let her be, not encouraging her attention even as his pulse jumped every time she was near. There was no point in hoping for something he’d probably never get from her, and he had resigned himself to that decision, especially when he saw the light in her eyes dull anytime someone, especially him, tried to get too close.

It was difficult to keep that resolve though, when she looked at him with such wanting as he walked out of the tent the next morning wearing the tux she had thoughtfully brought along for him, his bow tie matching the navy blue fabric of her strapless ball gown. It was even more difficult when she asked him to shadow her that day, being always at her side, watching as she laughed and drank and danced, his throat drying up at the confident way she raised the paintball gun to her shoulder and shot at Jasper when he launched himself off the platform as a human target.

The dam didn’t break, however, until he was flying through the air, screaming at the top of his lungs as he pitched down to the ground with her at his side, her blonde hair swirling wildly in the wind rushing by their ears, his hand intertwined with hers, partners in crime. As they stumbled around after landing, both smiling breathlessly, and she pulled their locked fingers to her bare upper chest, her heat singing his knuckles, Bellamy finally felt the floodgates open, and there was nothing there anymore to stop him from tumbling head over heels for her.

He had jumped for her, after all, and despite the risk, despite the chance that she’d run from him too, what was falling for Clarke but just another leap of faith?

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke as Logan is probably one of my favorite ideas I have ever come up with, possibly tied with Clarke as Luke from my Our Little Corner of the World fic series :) Basically, Gilmore Girls AUs are the best to write.


End file.
